Days of Future's Past
by abioladamilola
Summary: Ichigo back then in the Silver Millenium was Prince Ares of the planet Zamatar. He married the oldest Moon Princess, Princess Minerva. Now in the present day, he meets Minerva's reincarnation Abby Tsukino now a famous popstar and a Sailor Senshi. The funny thing, he remembers his past and had been hiding this fact from others the entire time. I know bad summary.


**I have always wanted to do a Bleach/ Sailor Moon crossover and also formally introduce my Sailor Moon OC Sailor Dark Moon or Abby Tsukino as she is called in civillian form. Some of you have met Abby albiet in a different universe as Starfire in my Teen Titans fic. Yes she is Starfire in there. But this is her as her normal Sailor Senshi self.**

Ichigo growls as he cuts down yet another Hollow. _Seems to be yet another night of these._ he says to himself. Just when he was about to go off for the night, he hears a loud scream. Growling, he heads over to the direction.

He stops in his tracks as he notices a monster of some sorts towering over a young girl who cowers in fear. _That is no Hollow but still..._ Just as he was about to go after the monster, something flies out of nowhere and hits said monster. Just then, a girl possibly around his age hops in front of the young girl. The thing which turned out to be her tiara flies back into her hand and she puts it back on. This girl who had long flowing red hair was dressed in a black sailor fuku with a red collar and matching red skirt. At the front in the middle was a red bow. She wore a pair of black gloves that reached her elbow with red sleeves at the end and a pair of red boots. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as he sees this girl. _I-It can't be?!_

This girl was none other than Princess Minerva, the former Crown Princess of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium. He was Prince Ares, Prince of the Planet Zamatar back then. His father Isshin back then was King Kronos and his mother Masaki Queen Juno. His sisters were Princesses Elena and Sophia respectively. The entire Gotei 13 plus his friends were the army and social elite of the Kingdom back then hilariously enough.

Ironically, he and Minerva got married but perished during the war on the Moon Kingdom which destroyed the Silver Millenium. Although he is not meant to remember this, for some reason, he was the only one whose memories were not completely wiped out. Perhaps it had to do with Abby's current reawakening as a Sailor Senshi.

Like eight other girls all wearing similar costumes to her but in different colours joined her. "Clio! Calliope! Get the girl to safety." she orders. The two girls in question, one with blue hair and the other with green and the only dark-skinned chick of the gang nod and take the girl away. The blonde in blue attacks first. "MELPOMENE SPLASH!" she yells as she hurls a powerful water attack which hits the monster but leaves little to no effect on it.

"Shit." she says. "I will try." says the youngest one in pink. "ERATO CHAIN REACTION!" she says. The one in purple joins in."EUTERPE FLASH!" Both of their attacks fuse to create an even powerful attack and manage to knock down the monster. "Now Sailor Dark Moon!" says Melpomene. Their leader nods and via magic, summons her magic staff which resembles Sailor Saturn's though the top was reddish as opposed to the silver that Saturn uses.

"DARK MOON ATTACK!" says Sailor Dark Moon. A powerful red beam hits the monster and purifys it for good. "All in a day's work." says the one in brown named Sailor Thalia. Sailors Clio and Calliope join the team. "We did it guys." Their leader nods. "If only we can do normal stuff without monsters ruining the fun for us."

"Minerva?" Sailor Dark Moon whips around in shock and gasps as Ichigo comes into view. "A-Ares?!" The other Sailor Senshi gasped. Before anyone knew what was happening, Sailor Dark Moon kicks her husband in the face. "YOU IMBECILE?! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO CONTACT ME?!" she shouts. Ichigo fumes. _As hot-tempered as ever. "_ SHUT UP! THAT IS NO WAY TO SPEAK TO YOUR HUSBAND YOU IDIOT?! BESIDES HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHERE YOU WERE ANYWAYS GODDAMMIT?!" he yells back. The other Sailor Senshi laughed at this. "Ah the Tsundere Couple have finally reunited." says Sailor Ourania."HUSBAND MY ASS! YOU HAVE NOT BEEN A GOOD HUSBAND LATELY!" she snaps. Ichigo's eyes twitched. "WOMAN WATCH THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME!" he retorts. After minutes of bickering, they both stare at each other and laughed. "Still the same old hot-headed idiot from way back."says Sailor Dark Moon. Ichigo snorts. "You're one to talk." he replies. "H-How come you remember her?" Sailor Erato asked. Ichigo smiles. "My future self." Sailor Dark Moon gasps. "EH?!" The others replied. "Well, it all started..."

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Uh? W-Where is this place?" says Ichigo as he gets up and looks around. A tall majestic black castle stood in front of him. "You are looking at Neo-Zamatar." He whips around and gasps as a man that looked exactly like him walks over. This man had orange hair like him albiet it was much longer. He looked much older possibly in his 20's and was dressed in elaborate black robes similar to his bankai form except he wore a pair of fitted black pants underneath. Beside him was a pretty lady with red eyes and long flaming red hair styled in an odanga like style with a silver tiara on her head. She wore a gothic red gown._

 _"This is the future Ichigo." says the man. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. "EH?!" The man chuckles. "Yes and I am your future self King Ares." Ichigo blinks. **Wait so I become King but with a different name, why's that?** "I am sure you are wondering how all this came about. Well, now is the time for you to see for yourself." he says. Before Ichigo knew what was happening, he found himself standing in another room. _

_In the middle of the room was his past self Prince Ares who was dressed in a black military-styled attire. A princess dressed in dark red gown stands beside him._ _This princess is Princess Minerva of the Moon Kingdom whom had married months prior. "What?! But that's impossible!" says Prince Ares. Minerva bows her head. "It's true my love. Beryl and her forces are on their way to the Moon Kingdom as we speak. The future of the Silver Millennium is doomed if we do nto act now."_

 _"Can't the Queen maybe postpone the event or even cancel it? Or does she not know?" Ares asked. "That's the thing Ares, I doubt no one told her about it." she said. Ares sighed. "Perhaps we should go visit her because I fear for the worst. Not just Beryl." Minerva glances at him. "You mean Saturn right?" she says. He nods. "I fear she might awaken any time from now."_

 _The two return to the future. "S-So I was a Prince?" says Ichigo. Ares nods. "Minerva is going to come meet you soon." Queen Minerva says. Ichigo smiles. "Well, she better hurry up because I am getting impatient." They all laughed._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"That'show it happened." says Ichigo as he finishes his explanation. Sailor Dark Moon smiles and hugs him. Ichigo chuckles and pats her head. "Aww, you missed me didn't you Minnie?"Sailor Dark Moon giggles. "I forgot you actually called me that Tiger." Ichigo smirks. She called him that name for a good reason. "Still, why are you dressed like that?" Sailor Ourania asked. "Oh this, well I am a Shinigami." he says.

"So that explains the weird stuff that happens in here." says Sailor Thalia. Ichigo nods. "Long story. Anyhow, what are you ladies doing here? You moving here or something?" They nodded. "Yeah. We had to because well Princess-sama missed you." Sailor Melpomene teased. Sailor Dark Moon glares at her. ""For security purposes, what name do you use in this timeline?" Sailor Dark Moon asked. Ichigo smiles. "Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." She smiles back. "I am Abby Tsukino."

His eyes widened in shock. "Wait?! You mean, THE Abby Tsukino?" The girls all laughed. "Yes she is." says Sailor Ourania. Abby is the leader of famous girlband 9Muses which comprises of all 9 sailor senshi that are currently in Karakura town. "Oh that reminds me, how are Serenity and Endymion?" he asked. "Oh Usagi and Mamoru? Well that is what they are called now. Anyhow, they are fine and are back home in Tokyo with the other senshi." Ichigo grins. "Dad would flip his shit if he finds out about us." he says. Abby laughed. "Still the embarrassing father huh?" Ichigo sighed. "Unfortunately."

After some catching up, the two exchanged numbers and went their seperate ways with Abby telling him that they would meet in school on Monday. On his way home, he meets Rukia. "Hey Rukia." he says. Rukia tilts her head. "Who was the girl you were talking to?" Ichigo sighed. "Remember that story I told you about that princess from my previous life?" Rukia blinks. "Wait, so it is her?" Ichigo nods. "Yeah, she has finally returned to my life and I am glad about that." he says. Rukia smirks. "Aww, Ichigo is being a lovesick puppy." she teases. Ichigo fumes at this. "NO I AM NOT!" he shouts and chases after Rukia.

Unknown to him, someone had been watching. "So the princess has finally reunited with her prince hm?" says the mysterious being, an evil smirk creeping up on the face.

The following Monday, 9Muses enroll at Karakura High School. As the couple had discussed, they decided to act as though they did not know each other and were just meeting for the first time. The only one that is in on the plot is Rukia since Ichigo awakened her memories just recently. "I still can't believe that idols like you would enroll here. Like come on, you are celebs!" says Keigo. The girls giggled. "Uhmm...we miss going to school and all that so we thought it would be nice to come here." Sheryl, the blonde known as Melpomene explained. The brown senshi named Amber nods. "Yeah and besides, we've got some family members here." Which is true, if one were to consider Rachel, Nozomi and Sheryl's relatives who are all natives of Karakura town and often visit the town, particularly Nozomi's parents."Are you here temporarily or permanently?" Tatsuki asked. "Permanently though we would still go touring and also we would visit our relatives in other parts of Japan." says Rachel. "Should you guys be pestering them with questions?" Everyone turns around as Ichigo barges into class, his signature scowl in place. Abby smirks inwardly. As bad as it is that they have to hide their secret, it is still fun to screw with the others in public and be all lovey dovey in private, well when Goat face isn't around that is. Also, they get to know each other in a whole new different way.

"Why so grumpy?" Abby asked. Ichigo raises an eyebrow. "I hate smiling that is all you need to know." he grunts as he takes his seat. Abby smirks mischievously. _He is a pretty good actor._ Rukia was also smirking since she too knows the secret. _Right on cue._ she says to herself. "Oh come on Kurosaki-san, no need to be so rude." Abby says in a typical cutesy voice which she reserves for 'dire' situations.

Ichigo had to control himself as if there was one weakness he had but would never ever admit to; it is pretty cute girls. Rukia, Ishida and Renji know this and often tease him to death. It is no secret that he is a lowkey Abby Tsukino fanboy but he hides it or at least tries to. He mostly fanboys when no one is around. His dad knows this and often lets him have his alone time.

"What is with you girls and your cute charms?" he says, frowning a bit though many swore he was blushing. The other girls giggled whilst the guys snickered. This is the first time they would see Ichigo blush because of a girl. Abby then sits on his desk. "Maybe it's because we girls are naturally cute." she says, playfully poking his cheek. Ichigo pouts. "Seriously stop it. You are putting me in an embarrassing position." he grumbles.

Abby tilts her head. "Oh come on, I mean no harm honest." She then leans closer to his ear and whispers sexily, "Besides, a little birdie told me you are my biggest fan." Ichigo flushed bright red, earning laughs from the rest of the gang. "I know you wanna be a tough guy but lemme tell ya something, there is nothing wrong with a guy showing his soft side, right ladies?" says Abby. The other eight nod. "Guys like that are so cute." Rosie squealed. "Just like this hottie over here." says Abby, pointing at Ichigo.

 _D-did she just call me cute?!_ Ichigo asks himself. ""Tell you what Ichigo, how about you and I, you know, meet up at the cafe a couple blocks away from here on Saturday? You decide the time." says Abby. "Uhm...12 o' clock would be fine." says Ichigo. Abby grins. "Looking forward to it." WIth that, she heads out. Keigo looks on, completely scandalized. "D-Did she just ask Ichigo out on a date?!" he shouts. Ichigo smirks. _Perfect! Now we can really get to know each other away from this lot._

Later during break, he, Abby, the Sailor Senshi and Rukia gather at the rooftop. "I can't believe I made you blush." she says, giggling. Ichigo sighs."I guess i have a weakness for cute girls" he mutters. The girls laughed Rukia furrows her eyebrows, her chin on her fingers. "Ishida may figure this out eventually." she says. "No surprises, considering he is the smart guy." he says. Rukia chuckles. Ishida who was hiding in the shadows, eavesdropped on their conversation. _There is more to Kurosaki's relationship with that girl. Whatever it is, I must find out._

 **Yes people, Ichigo somehow had his memories and had hiding it from the entire world. Now that Abby is back, Lord knows what trouble these two would get into.**


End file.
